


Heroes Collide

by SprungGeoduck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprungGeoduck/pseuds/SprungGeoduck
Summary: When the gods of Olympus grow displeased with the actions of mortal superheroes, the Avengers face a threat the likes of which they have never seen before. Wishing to protect Earth, Doctor Strange brings them into contact with the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. Can these two wildly different groups of heroes learn to work together to save the world?





	1. Percy Almost Fights A Medical Professional

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this seem like it was a Super Serious Fic when it's... kind of not. First off, it's based on a Tumblr post (https://demigodgooglesearches.tumblr.com/post/174382036982/damthosefandoms-nightwinggirl42 - this one, by the excellent @demigodgooglesearches) that planted the seed in my mind for a PJO/MCU crossover. This fic will have some serious moments, but they'll be balanced out with lighthearted stuff, because ultimately I'm doing this for fun. Since a commenter asked about it, nobody knows where this takes place in the timeline, but I'm saying it's sort of pre-IW, kind of a replacement for it. Enjoy!

“Is this seat taken?”

 

Percy Jackson had been so absorbed in his enjoyment of Central Park that he hadn’t noticed the man in the red cape approaching him. He stared up at the man, who had brown hair, a neat beard, and a piercing look in his eyes. Percy wasn’t sure why this man was accosting him, but he wasn’t going to take it lying down.

 

“What do you want?” Percy asked, standing up from the bench.

 

The man cleared his throat. “Let me rephrase myself. Hello, Perseus Jackson. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. We need to talk.”

 

Percy stared daggers at him. “How do you know my name?”

 

“Oh, I know a lot more than that,” Strange remarked. “I know that you’re a demigod - son of Poseidon, to be precise -“

 

Before Strange could finish speaking, Percy attempted to punch him in the face. Surprisingly to him, this attempt was thwarted by some kind of magical force field. Percy drew his fist back, still aiming it at Strange’s nose.

 

“Who are you?” he growled through gritted teeth. “A son of Hecate?”

 

“I need no such blessing, Percy,” Strange chuckled as shimmering orange circles appeared in his hands. “I am a Master of the Mystic Arts. Now, are we going to beat each other senseless, or are we going to talk?”

 

Percy grimaced. “What do you want?

 

“There is a problem,” Strange said, sitting down on the bench. Percy joined him.

 

“What else is new?” Percy chuckled.

 

Strange looked at him. “You’re familiar with the concept of a superhero, correct?”

 

Percy shrugged. “With all due respect, Mr. Strange -“

 

“It’s Doctor Strange, please,” Strange tutted. “I didn’t get a Ph.D so I could be called Mister.”

 

“Alright, _Doctor_ Strange,” Percy grumbled, playing with a lock of hair. “We demigods might be kinda disconnected from the outside world, but I live in New York. I know about Iron Man; I know about the Avengers. Heck, our oracle was spouting something weird about “Earth’s mightiest heroes” a couple of days ago!” 

 

“My point exactly,” Strange replied. “I have intercepted a communication from your King of the Gods, Zeus. The Olympians are concerned - understandably, might I add - about the issues caused by mortal superheroes. They believe that they are upsetting the balance of Earth.”

 

“So what, Zeus wants to smite Iron Man because of all the stuff he's messed up?” Percy asked, half-joking.

 

Strange’s expression was stern. “Essentially, yes. The increasing frequency of recent incidents involving the Avengers and other related parties have led to calls from the gods for their… destruction.”

 

“Friggin’ gods,” said Percy, cupping his face in his hands. “Always meddling with mortals. Let me guess: you want me to talk to them.”

 

“Yes,” Strange replied.

 

“Well, tough luck, buddy. Olympus is closed. Peaceful negotiation is off the damn table.”

 

Percy stood up and started to walk away

 

“Then I suppose we’ll have to resort to plan B,” Strange noted, suddenly appearing in front of Percy and making him jump. “Unless you don’t want to resort to any plans at all.”

 

“Look, I’m not too sure about superheroes, but I do know that I’m against the gods smiting mortals for dumb reasons. What’s this Plan B of yours?” Percy asked, glaring.

 

Strange smirked. “Well, I suppose it’d be “cool” for a teenager like you. How would you feel about teaming up with the Avengers?”

 

Percy shrugged. “What would that entail?”

 

“Well, I’d have to come to Camp Half-Blood, talk to your leadership -“

 

“I am continually impressed and terrified by how much you know about us,” Percy muttered, taking a step towards Strange. “Why should I trust you? I mean, I don’t recognise you, but you’re some kind of superhero too, right?”

 

Strange smiled. “What gave it away?”

 

“I think it was the cape,” Percy said, gesturing to the garment on Strange’s back. “Oh, and the magic, that too. Anyway, yeah, tell me why I should trust you.”

 

“Because if you don’t, then Earth will be in grave danger,” he remarked casually. “No Avengers, gods who think they can do as they please… not exactly a recipe for peace in our time.”

 

Percy sighed. “You know, I still don’t like you, but if not working with you means the world goes sour, I guess I have no choice. Come with me. There’s a few people you need to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter! It was short, but it sets up our main conflict and introduces Percy, who is obviously important, and Strange, who kind of became the crux of the plot on accident. It sort of mirrors his appearance in Infinity War, which is where I got my inspiration from. Fun fact: I'm basically writing this by the seat of my pants with little planning and the only intent being to have fun, so prepare yourself for that. Also, who knows where this exists in the timelines of PJO and MCU? Not me! I don't care! The next chapter - which will be about twice as long as this one - brings us back to Camp Half-Blood, where Leo has been up to a few things. 'Til next time!


	2. Leo Has A Man-Crush On Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo Valdez puts his engineering skills to work in an attempt to build something that'll impress genius billionaire Tony Stark.

Leo was very disappointed that Tony Stark wasn’t answering his emails. Ever since Rachel Dare had announced that Earth’s mightiest heroes were doomed to fall, he’d been attempting to contact the genius billionaire on Bunker Nine’s secure internet connection, to no avail. “Earth’s mightiest heroes” had to mean the Avengers - the demigods of Camp Half-Blood certainly never went by anything so grandiose, and Jason had assured him that Camp Jupiter followed the same philosophy. The weirdness of the message had caused many at the camp to ignore it, and pass it off as Rachel having a bad day. Few thought it was about the demigods, and Leo knew they were right, but so far only he had considered the whole Avengers idea, as far as he knew. Maybe it was because he was a colossal superhero nerd, but he reckoned that there might be some merit to it.

 

It was 11pm. The lights in the bunker were dim, but Leo was too fixated on his computer screen to sleep. He heard footsteps echoing behind him. He grabbed a wrench and stood up to see who was disturbing him.

 

“Who’s there?” he shouted, waving the wrench in the air.

 

“It’s Piper!”

 

Leo snapped his fingers. “Festus, lights up.”

 

He heard the gentle whirr of Festus’ machinery coming to life as the lights around the bunker brightened.

 

“You got voice control in here now?” Piper asked, now clearly visible under the lights.

 

Leo grinned. “Festus is wired into every system in the bunker. Makes things easier, you know?”

 

“What are you doing up this late, Leo?” Piper remarked, walking over to him. “And why are there no chairs in here?”

 

“It’s a workshop, Piper,” Leo replied, gesturing to a wooden crate. “Sit on that. And the real question is, what are _you_ doing up this late?”

 

She shrugged, sitting on the crate. “Needed some fresh air, peace and quiet. Aphrodite cabin’s arguing up a storm about some celebrity scandal. Not in the mood for it. You working on some project?”

 

“I… probably should be,” Leo admitted, closing a few tabs on his computer. “Instead, I’m waiting for Tony Stark to answer my emails.”

 

Piper burst out laughing.

 

“I know, it’s stupid. He’s probably asleep.”

 

“No, no, it’s not that,” Piper said, calming down a little. “It’s just… what in the gods’ name drove you to start emailing Tony Stark? I know there’s a poster of him above your bed, but I didn’t think you’d take the man-crush this far.”

 

“How do you know about the poster?” Leo snapped, leaping out of his chair.

 

“One time I asked one of the Hephaestus campers if there was anything I could use as blackmail against you,” Piper explained, grinning. “Not like I didn’t expect you to have a man-crush on someone like Tony Stark, but… yeah. Also, why now?”

 

“You know that prophecy Rachel gave us a couple days ago?” Leo said.

 

“Yeah, what about it?”

 

“I have a hunch that it’s about the Avengers.”

 

Piper looked at him quizzically. “Elaborate.”

 

“Think about it. _Iron hide shall crack and rust, a valiant shield will turn to dust_ \- those lines aren’t about any of us. In fact, they sound an awful lot like they’re about Iron Man and Captain America.”

 

Piper shrugged. “What would the Greek gods want to do with the Avengers?”

 

“I don’t know,” Leo muttered, fiddling with a set of springs, “but it can’t be good. So, I’m trying to get Stark’s attention.”

 

“Surely a master engineer like you can get Tony Stark’s attention in a better way than sending an email,” Piper noted, standing up and picking up an unfinished prototype. “Build something. Show him that you’re worth his time. All this stuff lying around has to be good for something, right?”

 

A grin spread across Leo’s face. “You know what? You’re right. I upgraded Festus, I built the Argo II - I can build something that’ll blow Stark away. Get me some coffee. I’ve got work to do.”

 

 

Leo knew how to build something that could fly using the power of Ancient Greek techno-magic. He’d built the Argo II, after all. However, building a flying suit of armour presented unique issues. As the clock struck five in the morning, he had just finished downsizing his levitation core design. An arc reactor was beyond his capabilities, so he had to make do with what he knew. His first test run of the core had resulted in an energy misdirection, which had sent him flying backwards into a concrete wall. Had it not been for the Celestial bronze chest plate he was wearing, he would probably have broken his spine. Piper had gone to sleep by this point, leaving Leo alone to figure out a system for directing thrust.

 

Jet boots were out. He didn’t know how Stark had made it work - fitting the mechanisms required for flight into a boot that you could feasibly walk in didn’t seem physically possible. Directing energy down the legs from the chest-mounted core was also a pain.

 

It took him about an hour to realise that the chest-mounted core was inherently kind of stupid. His best idea for thrust direction - a sort of jetpack - would be much better if the core was mounted on the back. Besides, he had to differentiate himself from Iron Man somehow.

 

The jetpack design led to one elegant engineering solution after another. Keeping all the thrusters in one place meant they could all be controlled by one control disc, and the rest of the armour could be thinner and lighter since it didn’t have to cover up flight components. It took until Test Flight #12 for Leo to actually figure out how to fly the thing - in his defence, he had been experimenting with different control systems. He didn’t have the time to make it so that he could control the suit with his brain, so he settled on primarily hand-based motion controls - he cannibalised several Wii controllers for this purpose.

 

By 2pm, after fifteen hours of work and at least twenty cups of coffee, the suit - christened the Drakon Mark 1 - was ready. Sure, it looked a bit like a bronze space suit due to the large protrusion on the back and the slightly oversized helmet - Leo had found the original face mask design claustrophobic - and it didn’t automatically put itself on like a real Iron Man suit, but it was done, and it was certainly something for Leo to be proud of. It hummed softly as he turned it on, and he felt most of its weight disappear as the levitation core kicked in. He walked around in the suit for a bit, familiarising himself with it. He couldn’t punch any harder - he’d have to work that into a later model somehow. Mark 1 was a prototype, with the simple goal of impressing Tony Stark.

 

“Festus, open bunker doors,” he ordered.

 

The doors to Bunker Nine slid open, and Leo clenched his fists to send himself skyward. He then slid his arms back towards his sides, engaging forward flight. It felt _awesome._ He started to climb. The Drakon suit was not fast by flying-machine standards, but he preferred something slow and controllable for now. He was still ascending at quite a rapid pace, and soon the whole of Camp Half-Blood was visible below him. He took a moment to hover in place and bask in his own brilliance.

 

He grinned under the mask, and tried to make his voice go as deep as it could when he said, “I am Iron Man.”

 

Then, he noticed some commotion down on the ground. Weirdly, it didn’t seem to be about him, since nobody was pointing up at the sky. Instead, a group of people were gathered outside the Big House, surrounding a single figure. Leo began to descend, and it was then that people started noticing the flying suit of armour. As he got closer to the ground, more people began to look up, and Leo was able to make out some of the people in the crowd. Percy, Piper and Chiron were there, talking to a man in a red cape. As he landed - he was impressed with himself for sticking the landing - all eyes were on him, which seemed to annoy the caped man. He pulled off his helmet and looked around at his fellow campers, who seemed a lot less surprised about what they were seeing now that they knew it was him.

 

“Hi, Leo,” Piper said, smiling. “I’m guessing that’s your plan to impress Stark.”

 

“Yep,” he smirked.

 

Piper gave him a thumbs up, then continued. “Anyway, that’s not the important thing right now. This man’s name is Stephen Strange, and he wants to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stupid thing continues! Leo and Piper are super fun and I'm excited to write more of them in the future, ESPECIALLY once Tony enters the story. In the next chapter, we get more Strange, and maybe some kind of indication that more Avengers will eventually show up in this story! 'Til next time!


	3. A Magic Gem Gives Hazel Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Doctor Strange familiarises himself with the people of Camp Half-Blood, one of his more interesting possessions draws the attention of Hazel.

Stephen Strange looked at Leo like he was some kind of alien.

 

“Is this the Leo Valdez you were talking about, Miss McLean?” Strange asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yep, that’s me,” Leo said with a grin and a snap of his fingers. “Leo Valdez, Valdezinator, Hot Stuff -“

 

“Please stop,” said Piper. Leo felt the effects of mild charmspeak washing over him. He shook his head, and thought about cracking his knuckles before he remembered he was wearing metal armour.

 

He cleared his throat. “So, yeah, I’m Leo. Who are you again?”

 

“Doctor Stephen Strange,” Strange replied, crossing his arms. “You were late for my explanation, Mr. Valdez. The moral of the story is that the world’s mortal superheroes need the assistance of Camp Half-Blood.”

 

Leo pumped his fist. “Called it!”

 

“What do you mean, called it?” Strange asked.

 

“Well, we got a message from the gods recently,” Leo explained, gesturing with his hands. “Talked about Earth’s mightiest heroes, and there were lines in there that were definitely about Iron Man and Captain America. Y’know, the leaders of the Avengers?”

 

“Yes,” Strange remarked. “I do know. That’s very interesting, Leo. Confirms my theory. Glad to see someone here understands.”

 

“Hey!" Piper grumbled, glaring at him.

 

“Percy, Leo, come with me,” he said, gesturing towards the lake. “We have much to discuss.”

 

 

Hazel felt something odd. She was sitting outside the Hades cabin with Nico when a strange tingling sensation started spreading throughout her body. She stood up.

 

“You okay, Hazel?” Nico asked, standing with her.

 

“Something weird’s going on,” she muttered, feeling her head. “My sense for gems, it’s going haywire. It’s never done that before.”

 

“Huh,” said Nico. “You wanna go see Will? He’s probably got some kind of remedy.”

 

Hazel managed a half-smile. “You just want excuses to see him. It’s not - I can feel the presence of something. Something very powerful.”

 

“What’s something like that doing here at camp?” Nico said, fidgeting slightly.

 

“I don’t know. I’d like to find out though.”

 

Nico nodded, drawing his sword. Hazel led the way. It felt like something was sending out a signal to her, drawing her in. It made her head hurt, but she felt compelled to follow it. She led Nico towards the lake, where she caught sight of a man in a red cape sitting with Percy and some kind of bronze robot with Leo’s head. It took Hazel a second to realise that it was actually just Leo wearing some kind of suit of armour.

 

She pointed a finger at the caped man. “That’s him. That’s where the feeling’s coming from.”

 

Nico brandished his sword. “You want me to do anything?”

 

“Not yet,” Hazel said, touching his shoulder. “We don’t know if he’s a threat. But… I feel something else about him too. Powerful magic.”

 

Nico shrugged. “Odd. Let’s introduce ourselves.”

 

They barely took five steps towards the man before he teleported in front of them with a scowl on his face. Hazel immediately clutched her head and doubled over.

 

“Who are you and what have you done to my sister?”, Nico snarled before the man could speak, jamming the point of his sword under his chin.

 

“Nico…” Hazel stammered between heavy breaths. “The… thing on his chest.”

 

Nico looked at the man’s chest. Sure enough, there was a large, golden pendant in the shape of an eye. He made a grab for it, but was blasted back by magical force.

 

The man started to scold Nico before he received a flying kick to the head from an airborne Leo. Caught off guard, he tumbled to the ground. He quickly found himself lying under two swords and an armoured fist.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, Strange?” Percy snarled. “Nico and Hazel are our friends.”

 

“In my defence, it wasn’t my fault,” Strange replied nonchalantly, rubbing his back. “The girl - Hazel, I suppose - was incapacitated without me doing anything.”

 

Hazel was back on her feet, although still struggling a little. She glared daggers at Strange. “Who are you? What’s that thing on your chest?”

 

“Yeah,” Leo added, trying to make himself sound intimidating. “You seem to know all our secrets. Tell us one of yours.”

 

Strange got to his feet, although everyone was still aiming their weapons at him. “Fine. This artefact is the Eye of Agamotto. It contains the Time Stone, a gem capable of controlling the flow of time. That’s all the secrets you get for now, though. I don’t particularly feel like sharing, but I don’t want to get kicked in the back again if one of you gets angry.”

 

Leo muttered something under his breath, but decided not to pry.

 

“That explains the power I’m feeling from it,” Hazel said, backing away slightly.

 

“Hazel can sense and manipulate metals and gems,” Nico explained, patting her on the shoulder. “She’s a daughter of Pluto.”

 

“Ah, a Roman,” Strange noted, smiling at Hazel. “And quite an interesting power you have.”

 

“That’s one way to put it,” Hazel grumbled, sitting on the grass and holding her head. “Percy, what’s going on?”

 

Percy brought Nico and Hazel over to the lake and took the liberty of explaining Strange’s plan - Strange was very tired of talking. They hit a small snag when Hazel only vaguely knew who the Avengers were - Nico realised that even Captain America had been after her original time. Nico was excited about the prospect of meeting the Captain though.

 

“He was my hero when I was a kid," he remarked. “I mean, he was everyone’s hero, but, yeah, he was mine too. I feel for him too, the whole taken-out-of-time thing.”

 

“I think you two will get along splendidly,” Strange said with a rare smile. “That said, I've never actually met him.”

 

“Wait,” Leo said, raising a hand. “If you’ve never met the Avengers, why would they trust you?”

 

“It shouldn’t be too hard to make them understand,” Strange replied. “I think you’ll be quite the asset, Mr. Valdez, with that suit of yours.”

 

Leo grinned. “Awesome. When can we meet them?”

 

Strange held up a ring. “Right this instant, if you so desire.”

 

“Shouldn’t we get the others?” Leo asked. “Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank? Don’t wanna leave them out of the fun, you know?”

 

“We don’t want to overwhelm anyone,” Strange cautioned. “The four of you should be fine for now.”

 

 

Tony Stark thought he was having a perfectly normal afternoon. No world-ending threats had emerged, all the Avengers were doing at least alright, and even Peter was staying quiet.

 

Of course, this was shattered when a glowing orange portal opened in the middle of Avengers Tower. Tony sighed, suited up, and approached the portal with weapons ready.

 

He was rather surprised when, instead of an alien, a caped man emerged from the portal, followed by four teenagers. One of the teens had a sword. Another was wearing a bootleg Iron Man suit. Tony really wasn’t emotionally prepared for this.

 

“Who the hell are you?” he asked, raising a repulsor at the man.

 

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange,” the man replied, staring intently at Tony. “These four are Percy, Leo, Nico and Hazel. They’re demigods from Camp Half-Blood.”

 

Tony removed his face mask. “I’m gonna be real for a sec, I have no idea what that means or what you're talking about. Normally, I would ask you to leave, but I’m having a slow day so I'll entertain you. Explain yourselves.”

 

Leo shrugged, his armour clanking around him. “That… might take a while.”

 

“Well, I got all day,” Tony remarked. “Get talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of good stuff happening in this chapter! We got Nico, we got Hazel, we got Tony, it's all great. One dynamic I'm low-key excited to explore is Hazel and Strange. Hazel, as you can see, gets some weird vibes from the Time Stone and Strange's magic, and they'll definitely have more interactions in the future. I swear my update schedule will slow down, but right now I'm just super excited about this and mashing out chapters because I forgot what it was like to have fun writing. In the next one, Tony gets his share of the exposition! 'Til next time!


	4. Tony Will Believe Anything At This Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark's habit of finding and helping weird teenagers continues when five demigods show up in his building.

Frank hadn’t been sure what to expect when he’d followed his friends and the weird Doctor Strange person through the magical portal in mouse form, but ending up on the floor of Avengers Tower looking up at Tony Stark in an Iron Man suit had not been it. He’d been eavesdropping on them at the lake - he’d felt like it would have been awkward to approach them in human form - and his plan to learn about what was going on had worked perfectly, until he had realised that there weren't many places to hide in Avengers Tower. Percy was in the middle of introducing himself when Tony Stark pointed an armoured finger at him.

 

“Is that a mouse?” Stark snapped. “What’s that doing here? Did it come through with you?”

 

Hazel looked down at him. He reckoned she knew, a thought reinforced by the wry smile that spread across her face. Frank decided that it would be a good idea to return to human form before Stark blasted him or something. He and Strange were understandably a bit shocked when the mouse that had drawn everyone’s attention turned into a full-size human being.

 

“Shapeshifter,” Stark muttered, nodding at Frank. “That’s a new one.”

 

“Apologies, Mr. Stark,” Frank said, offering his hand for Stark to shake. “Frank Zhang. Son of Mars, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Tony Stark shook his hand. “You’re much more polite than your friends, Frank Zhang. I like that. Call me Tony.”

 

Leo raised his hand. “Can I call you -“

 

“No,” Tony said. “You plagiarised my life’s work, and you will call me Mr. Stark. What was your name again?”

 

Leo looked crestfallen. Percy patted him on the shoulder.

 

“This is Leo Valdez, Mr. Stark,” Percy clarified. “I assure you he’s worth your time.”

 

“We’ll talk later, Valdez,” Tony muttered, glaring at him. “Anyway, you people were saying?”

 

Strange took the opportunity to speak. “Mr. Stark, the children you see before you, hard as it may be to believe, are the children of Greek and Roman gods.”

 

“I mean, Thor exists, he’s a god,” Tony remarked. “I’ll buy it - especially because of Frank the shapeshifter over here. Why are you here?”

 

“The Olympians are very unhappy with you, Mr. Stark,” Strange explained. “They’re displeased with the disruptions the Avengers have caused to the balance of Earth.”

 

“Who isn’t these days?” Tony scoffed. “Someone’s gotta tell these gods that Earth would have gone to shit years ago if it weren’t for the Avengers.”

 

“Well, the gods have been rather uncommunicative lately,” Nico explained, gesturing with his hands. “Nico di Angelo, by the way. Son of Hades.”

 

“Alright, cool,” Tony muttered with a shrug. “If the gods wanna fight us, fine. We’ve beaten worse than a few crusty old deities.”

 

“You’re awfully confident, Mr. Stark,” Percy remarked, “especially considering that the gods are immortal and neither they nor their minions can be harmed by mortal weapons.”

 

“Also, who's us?” Hazel asked, glancing around. “I thought the Avengers were a big team. Seems like it’s just you around here.”

 

“Look, it’s complicated,” Tony protested, crossing his arms. “The Avengers… some of them are upstate, this isn’t really where we hang out any more, you caught me in the wrong place -”

 

“Stop making excuses,” Percy grumbled, pointing a finger at him.

 

“Fine,” Tony muttered. “I’ll admit it, we’re a bit of a mess these days. Not exactly the most popular either.”

 

“Which is why you need our help,” Leo noted.

 

Tony started to speak, but Strange shushed him. “The kid’s right. The Avengers cannot hold back the Olympians alone, especially in their current… fragmented state.”

 

Tony deactivated his suit and stepped out of it. “There we go. Bit less intimidating. Anyway, I guess I can take some of these kids on, you know, advisory roles -“

 

“No,” Percy retorted, stepping forward. “This is the gods’ scree-up, so it’s our fight too. We’re not letting you sideline us.”

 

“How many of you are there?” Tony asked. “I wanna know what I’m dealing with.”

 

Percy paused for a few seconds, counting in his head. “Well, you’ve got… you have to have the Seven, then we’ve got Nico too - Nico, you think Will would be down for this?”

 

“He wouldn’t let me do it alone,” Nico replied.

 

“Alright,” Percy said. “Nine. Let’s call it nine for now. Subject to change, possibly, but that's what we’re going with.”

 

Tony pressed his palm to his forehead. “You’re really doing this to me, aren’t you? Ancient gods, their teenage kids, freakin’ magic - this is ridiculous.”

 

The group heard another person approaching, and turned to see a red-haired woman in a suit.

 

“Tony, what is going on?” she scolded, glaring at him. “Who are these people? How did they get in here?”

 

“Pepper,” Tony said, raising his hands apprehensively. “Hi. These are… it’s a long story, and I haven’t heard all of it myself, so why don’t you join the fun?”

 

Leo stepped forward. “You must be Pepper Potts. The name’s Leo Valdez. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

He shot a sideways glance at Frank, who gave him a shaky thumbs-up. Pepper looked up and down at Leo.

 

“Something’s off about this kid, Tony," Pepper muttered.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe it’s the plagiarised suit he’s wearing.”

 

“I don’t see what you’re talking about,” said Pepper, shaking her head.

 

“Wait a sec,” Percy said, pulling Riptide from his pocket and uncapping it. It extended to its full sword form, and Tony took a few cautionary steps back. Pepper, on the other hand, seemed unperturbed.

 

Percy nodded. “Huh. She can’t see through the Mist. But that means…”

 

Nico finished his thought. “Stark’s been able to see through it the whole time and we haven’t questioned it.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Tony said.

 

Pepper shrugged. “I’m very confused.”

 

Hazel took the lead. “Well, the Mist… it’s a sort of magical barrier, prevents mortals from seeing supernatural things. I think the technical description is that it protects mortals from things they wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Well, I've seen everything,” Tony remarked, smirking. “I don’t think your supernatural stuff is beyond my comprehension.”

 

“Why would that be?” Strange asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

Tony shrugged. “I guess it’s just that I’ll believe anything at this point.”

 

Pepper looked around at everyone. “Tony, what the hell is happening?”

 

Hazel approached her. “Let me try something.”

 

She took Pepper’s hand and focused her thoughts. Pepper felt a slight jolt in her mind, blinked, and looked around again.

 

“Okay,” she said, breathing heavily. “Two of you are holding swords, and Leo… you’re wearing a bootleg Iron Man suit. Young lady, what did you do to me?”

 

“I can manipulate the Mist,” Hazel explained. “I made it so that you can see through it now.”

 

“I’m going to act like that’s not weird,” Pepper muttered, pursing her lips. “It’s really weird. This is all really weird.”

 

Percy took the liberty of explaining the situation to her, thankful that they seemed to be free of interruptions now.

 

Pepper glowered at Tony. “So you pissed off the Greek gods - the actual real Greek gods who are real - now?”

 

“Evidently,” Tony grumbled, shrugging. “And now I gotta team up with a bunch of teenagers and a wizard to convince them not to kill the Avengers, probably by hitting them in the face until they submit.”

 

“That’s the gist of it, yes,” Strange added. “Although I prefer Master of the Mystic Arts.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Whatever, wizard. I got stuff to do. Gotta talk to Rhodey and Peter, send a memo out to whoever’s still out there, get everyone up to speed on the new situation.”

 

“Tony, please try not to get yourself killed,” Pepper said, looking him in the eye.

 

“I’ll do my best,” he replied, kissing her forehead before turning back to the demigods and Strange. “Now, which one of you is an authority figure in your crazy little world?”

 

Frank stepped forward. “I’m a praetor back at Camp Jupiter. That makes me a leader, I guess.”

 

Tony shook his hand. “Excellent. Praetor Zhang. I, Tony Stark, officially initiate the Avenger-Demigod Cooperation Initiative.”

 

“We get a cool name for this?” Leo enthused, pumping his fist. “Sweet!”

 

Tony glared at him. “Shut up, Valdez.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT BEGINS. Now that the Avengers and the demigods are officially working together, we can really get this party started. It's a bit dialogue-heavy, but this definitely required a lot of talking. In the next chapter... definitely Rhodey and Peter, and maybe the set-up for meeting even more Avengers. 'Til next time!


	5. Peter Parker Is In Over His Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker's hopes of his assignment from Tony Stark being simple are shattered when he meets Percy, Frank and Hazel.

Tony had decided that it would be best for them to divide and conquer. Strange had taken him, Leo and Nico back to Camp Half-Blood, while Percy, Frank and Hazel waited at Avengers Tower for Colonel Rhodes and Peter Parker - whoever they were - to arrive. Hazel was also instructed to practice her Mist manipulation, for the benefit of the other Avengers. Percy was pacing around the large room, while Frank and Hazel had seated themselves on a couch. Frank was silent.

 

“Something on your mind?” Hazel asked, putting her arm around him.

 

Frank sighed. “It’s just… I don’t know if we’re making a mistake. We’re trusting Stark, one of the most powerful people on Earth, with the knowledge of our existence. Heck, everyone in the Avengers is gonna know soon. What if one of them doesn’t like us? Or rats us out?”

 

“I know this is hard for you, Frank,” Hazel said, sliding closer to him, “but we can’t leave the Avengers to deal with the gods’ anger alone. They’ll never survive, and then the world will be way more dangerous. We have to help, no matter the risks.”

 

Frank pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’re right. Now, where are those people we’re supposed to be meeting?”

 

 

Peter Parker had been taken aback by the text he’d received during his last school period. Firstly, it was from Tony Stark. Secondly, it said _Peter, I need you at Avengers Tower. We’ve got a unique situation, need all hands on deck._ There was also a file attached - he hadn’t read it yet. He was practically bouncing off the walls - and probably would have been literally doing so were he in his Spider-Man suit. As soon as the final bell rang, he made a quick apology to Ned and found his way to the subway station, boarding the first train for Manhattan. As he approached the tower, his excitement was joined by mild nervousness. What could Tony want him for? He had his Spider-Man suit in his backpack just in case it was anything heroic. The lobby of the building was fairly silent, but as soon as the elevator doors closed, he was greeted by a soothing AI voice.

 

“Hello, Peter,” it said. “I am FRIDAY, Mr. Stark’s AI assistant. It’s good that you could make it today.”

 

“What am I doing here?” he asked, looking up at the elevator’s security camera.

 

“You’re meeting a few new allies,” the AI replied casually.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter muttered to himself.

 

The elevator doors slid open, and FRIDAY spoke. “See for yourself.”

 

There were three people in the large recreation room, none of whom Peter recognised. There was a muscular guy with black hair, a really muscular and also very tall Asian guy, and a small black girl with a lot of curly hair. The Asian guy approached him.

 

“Tony filled us in,” he noted, shaking his hand with a strong grip. “You’re Peter Parker, right?

 

Peter paused for a few seconds before uttering a breathy, “Yeah.”

 

The boy continued. “I’m Frank. My friends here are Percy and Hazel.”

 

“Hey!” Hazel protested.

 

Frank chuckled. “Hazel’s my girlfriend, actually.”

 

“You’re very… big,” Peter observed, looking over Frank’s incredibly toned body.

 

“Got a few blessings from my dad,” Frank remarked, feeling slightly awkward. “Did Tony fill you in on the situation?”

 

Peter shrugged. “I… he sent me a file. Didn’t read it though, was kinda too excited, you know?”

 

He looked down at his feet, then pulled out his phone and started reading. Percy would never admit it, but he found the various stages the boy’s face went through quite funny.

 

“This is insane,” Peter proclaimed after he finally put down his phone. “You’re all - prove it. Prove that you’re who you say you are.”

 

Without a word, Frank turned into a pigeon, fluttered up to Peter’s shoulder, and perched there.

 

“No way,” he breathed. “That - that did not just happen.”

 

Frank hopped off his shoulder and returned to human form, patting Peter on the back. “You better believe it, my friend.”

 

“This is unreal,” Peter stammered, taking an uneasy step backwards and pointing at Percy and Hazel. “What can - what can you two do?”

 

Frank grinned. “Get us some water and metal and we’ll show you.”

 

Peter tapped his chin. “Let me guess… Percy, water-bending guy, Hazel, metal-bending girl.”

 

Percy smirked. “Hit the nail on the head.”

 

“What do you mean, _bending_?” Hazel asked.

 

“You’ve never seen _Avatar: The Last Airbender_?” Peter said.

 

“I’m from the 1940s,” Hazel replied, completely deadpan. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Whoa, what?” Peter uttered, raising his hands. “I mean - I just - are you like Captain America or something? Did you get frozen in ice?”

 

“I wish,” Hazel remarked, reclining on the sofa.

 

“She… died,” Frank finished. “Got brought back to life by a son of Hades.”

 

“Quite the story you’ve got there, young lady,” another voice chuckled from somewhere. Peter looked around to see a black man with cybernetic legs approaching from the other side of the room.

 

“Colonel James Rhodes,” the man said. “You must be Peter Parker, and these three would be the demigods Tony’s told me about.”

 

Frank, as usual, approached him first. “Frank Zhang. Son of Mars, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Colonel.” He saluted, and Rhodes smiled.

 

“You seem like the military type.”

 

“My mother was in the Canadian Army,” Frank explained. “Fought in Afghanistan… gave her life for her country.”

 

Frank took a sharp breath and grimaced slightly, and Rhodes patted him on the shoulder. “Never gets easier, soldier.”

 

Percy stepped forward. “Well, everyone’s here. Stark gave us instructions to wait until he got back from Camp Half-Blood so we could check up on the other Avengers and plan for any incursions.”

 

“Incursions?” Peter asked. “Are we gonna be fighting? You can not be serious.”

 

“You’re not fighting until we get your gear upgraded,” Percy noted, smirking. “How do you feel about Greek monsters?”

 

Peter raised his hands apprehensively. “Look, I’m really more of a science guy -“

 

Percy smiled. “There are some things science can’t explain.”

 

“Percy, you’re scaring him!” Hazel chided, standing up.

 

“Yes - you’re scaring me,” Peter added, taking a couple of steps back.

 

“Don’t worry,” Frank said, gripping Peter’s shoulder. “We shouldn’t have to worry about monsters for a while.”

 

Percy looked out of the window, as if to check for approaching threats. “Let’s hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, a Peter Parker chapter! I loved Peter in Civil War, Homecoming, and IW, and I'm very excited to have this dumbass awestruck teenager interact with the demigods. Rhodey is also here - he's not as important, but I personally really liked writing his little moment with Frank. Those two are kindred spirits.
> 
> I swear it's not my fault that Frank is kind of taking the lead over Percy - it's a combination of the story shoving him into that role and his compulsion to be nice to people. Once we get to the fighting bits, Percy will get his time to shine, I reckon. Speaking of fighting, I know this was another talky chapter, and I swear we'll get to some action eventually. I just... have a lot of characters to wrangle, you feel me? 'Til next time!


End file.
